Jason Voorhees vs. Lime
Jason Voorhees vs. Lime is a What-If Death Battle by Pygmy Hippo 2 and his first one in this Fandom. Description Friday the 13th vs. Witch's Heart! Will Jason Voorhees add a Hater to his extensive kill count or will Lime burn the slasher to ashes? Interlude Pygmy:Humans can be pretty awful in all honesty and can commit some of the worst atrocities in history and fiction. Rose:These two were both abused by the world until their inevitable death to water or flames and then decided to start making humans pay for pretty much all of eternity. Zuggsy:They're both Demons or whatever that ninth film was about, I'd prefer to forget about that. Pygmy:Everyone would. Jason Voorhees, the Camp Crystal Lake slasher who's used his machete on everything ranging from teens to Freddy Krueger and US soldiers! Rose:Lime, the Hater Demon who was an unfortunate girl but now makes other people's demises unfortunate, usually involving raging infernos! Zuggsy:They're Pygmy and Rose and I'm Zuggsy and we're going to see what these two have for a Versus! Pygmy:We're actually calling our fights Death Battles from now on after Google + died. Zuggsy:No more hiding behind a generic name? Surprising. Rose:Anyways, let's see what these two tortured souls have for a Death Battle! Jason Voorhees Theme: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=xR8oke8rzp8 Background -Age:65 -Height:6'5"|195.5 cm -Weight:270 lbs|122 kgs -Nationality:USA -Lives in Camp Crystal Lake -Mother:Pamela Voorhees -121 Movie Kills Pygmy:You've probably already heard Jason Voorhees bio several times before with him being born to Pamela Voorhees and getting chased into the water by the other kids at the camp she worked at where he drowned. Rose:Or did he?! Despite it making more sense that he swam to safety, Pamela, besides being a really good killer, also had the fucking Necronomicon and ressurected him. Because Camp Crystal Lake doesn't just lie on native curses in the comics, there's Lovecraftian texts as well. Zuggsy:You're telling me the cook found the Book of the Dead? Anyways, Pamela got decapitated during a killing spree and Jason got revenge on on the counselors by ripping off Harry Warden with a pickaxe and a couple bear traps. Rose:Wait, why's she killing the staff and not the kids in a Anakin Skywalker move? Pygmy:They weren't watching Jason and were apparently too busy making love to care that he was getting bullied in her words. Zuggsy:His next move was even better, wearing a potato sack because the film crew had no money to spend on a hockey mask until the next movie. Rose:Not only angry because his mom died but also because he constantly smelled like potato chips-''' Pygmy:You do know potatoes aren't just chips and fries, right? '''Rose:Ahem, he also got multiple blades hacked into him until eventually Tommy Jarvis, master of cosplay, tricked him and killed him with his mother's machete. Zuggsy:Before you praise Tommy, the guy not only imitated Jason afterwards but also brought him back to life! Pygmy:Accidentally but probably the worst thing he's ever done since shooting countless counsellors in the game before they patched it out. Rose:What followed was a trip to Manhattan, a fight with Freddy Krueger, and going to space. Oh and lots of murder too. Zuggsy:That's not even getting into the novels where Voorhees joins the circus and winds up in Fortnite but with convicts. Pygmy:Probably best to move on before we get to the part where our unkillable slasher can somehow materialize hunting rifles out of thin air... Arsenal and Abilities -Machete -Axes -Spears -Bare Hands -Slasherport -Ressurection -Regeneration Rose:You just brought it up, idiot. Pygmy:I'm not counting it as a weapon or ability due to it going against Jason's 'code of honor' but what I will talk about is his machete that has not only killed multiple victims but also himself and Pamela. Rose:That's what you talk about and not the fact he can hurl it at people or cut them in half with it, it even looks longer than a regular machete at possibly three feet long! Zuggsy:As previously mentioned, the goalie likes axes as well including wood cutting and fire axes because why not rip off Jack Torrance as well? It's not enough that he's a copy of Michael Myers. Pygmy:Did you seriously just say that? Rose:The janitor's not completely wrong but he's not right either and I just want to get this done with so he also has numerous spears and a spear gun that was only used once. Zuggsy:Other than his main weapons, Voorhees has also used throwing darts, sleeping bags, tree trimmers, grocery carts, and his fists to kill people. Pygmy:But the slasher's arsenal is only as good as his abilities including the infamous Slasherport, basically look away and now you have a giant undead killer in front of you. Rose:Oh you killed him? Well he can either be ressurected by lightning or...what the fuck, Jason Goes to Hell?! How do I explain that without getting us banned?! Zuggsy:The Alabama method? There’s something we can discuss from that movie however which is how his heart can hypnotize people into eating it and he can move from body to body afterwards. Pygmy:Yes but that makes him weaker than usual and his regeneration makes it hard to get him to that point in the first place as despite a grenade launcher destroying his original body, the current one healed completely in a couple seconds for example or regrowing his eyes after a certain Dream Demon stabbed them. Rose:He's also good at stealth with many people not seeing him coming until it's too late but that's just the beginning of his feats. Feats -Regularly decapitates and tears through people with a single blow -Lifted Freddy's Dream World boiler and a car -Outran a helicopter's minigun -Took an acid flood and grenade launcher to kill his first undead body -Current one has taken blows from Freddy Krueger and futuristic firearms -Regularly sneaks up on his victims -Fought Tommy Jarvis, Tina Shepherd, Freddy Krueger, Ash Williams, soldiers, and KM-14 Pygmy:There’s a reason Jason likes using his hands to kill almost as much as his machete because he barely has to put any effort into dismembering people and punching through them. Rose:He also has lifted some extremely heavy objects with little difficulty and is also quick enough to evade minigun bullets and kill entire groups of soldiers before they can get a shot off. Why does he even have teleportation? Zuggsy:Because Resident Evil characters don't get to be the only OP horror characters. But what's even more ridiculous is what it takes to kill him, chaining him to the bottom of Crystal Lake, a telekinetic beat down, an acid flood, and the FBI shooting him with explosives just to kill his first undead body. Pygmy:The current body's survived beatings from Freddy and Ash Williams, getting shot by soldiers and KM-14, and a clone even fought Uber Jason for a while but he can still be killed if he loses enough of his head. Rose:Voorhees is also a pretty good swimmer who can traverse the ocean and kill divers but also has a fear of water. Zuggsy:That may just be Krueger's mind hax but even then, the murderous goalie's been fooled a lot by either people pretending to be his mother or the previously mentioned Dream Demon at least three times. Pygmy:Still he's not stupid and he has one final move he can pull off in the future. Uber Jason -Brought back to life by nanoants -Keeps his machete and enhances his physicality -Threw a tree and punched a hole in a spaceship -Survived orbital reentry and multiple explosions -Defeated his undead clone Pygmy:Uber Jason, brought back to life by nanoants, and now part metal that can shrug off almost any injury including massive explosions and orbital reentry along with futuristic bullets. Rose:Thought he was strong before? Now he can tear entire trees out of the ground to throw at people to squish them, punch holes in a spaceship, and completely dominate his undead clone in a fight. Zuggsy:He keeps his old machete though and can still improvise with almost anything he finds. Pygmy:That's pretty much it except for the fact that Voorhees can handle the vacuum of outer space and a wormhole- Rose:I'm surprised you didn't bring up him kicking Bubba's ass with how much you hate him. Pygmy:I don't hate Leatherface! I'm still looking for an opponent he can beat! Rose:Sure but Jason Voorhees will kill anyone for mother or walking pizzas wearing Christmas sweaters and fedoras. Ki ki ki, ma ma ma... Lime Theme: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=uraeQ96Lu6o Background -Age:412 -Height:5'3"|160.2 cm -Weight:127 lbs|57 kgs -Nationality:European -AKA:EO16 -Species:"Witch"/Hater Demon -Named Herself After a Fruit Pygmy:We've covered some horrible backstories on this show but I think this is the first one where the character willingly names themself after a fruit. Rose:It's better than keeping the name given to you by your constant tormentors and abusers, EO16 which sounds like a product model. Zuggsy:Or cattle tag which honestly they might have gotten treated better than "Witchs" did in one town where they're being held as prisoners for no clear reason and either being used as a punching bag some days or "objects of pleasure." Zuggsy throws up. Rose:I can't even blame you for that one to be honest. But you're still cleaning it up. Pygmy:You do know in any communist revolution you'd be executed, right? But ignoring my doge's hypocrisy, Witches do exist in this world but it's doubtful Lime was one as she says she can't use magic and that she never met any Demons before dying which she would if she actually had a contract for a Witch's Heart. Rose:Are you really surprised that evil bastards are just evil for no good reason? Anyways she had a dream that she would be let free after she endured enough torment and would be accepted into society even seeing herself as the one with a problem. Zuggsy:Yeah, that didn't pan out but hey that lime she ate was pretty good and she didn't commit suicide like other Witches, she just got burned at the stake at 25 and went to Hell. Are you sure this isn't the worst backstory of literally any character?! Rose:Sweet Lenin, this is horrible! Pygmy:It wasn't regular Hell, rather she became a Hater Demon which gave her great power but also forced her to relive her death every day and she quickly became obsessed with finding someone with a fate worse than hers. Rose:Unfortunately that translated to make other people's lives miserable and getting them killed for Witch's Hearts which gives the Demons more magic. Zuggsy:Lime actually became the arguably most evil Demon although to be fair after that train wreck of events she went through, who wouldn't? Pygmy:She's actually one of the most powerful too so it isn't that awful but let's see what this Hater can do... Arsenal and Abilities -Kitchen Knife -Guillotine -Miss Candyball -Pyrokinesis -Reality Manipulation -Invisibility/Intangibility -Telekinesis Pygmy:Lime has a kitchen knife that she only used to slice her own throat open and stab herself or threaten Claire's life to frighten Noel but since it's a regular knife it's probably 16 inches long. Rose:And if you want to eat cake, there's the guillotine which can easily cut off people's heads or mannequins for twisted pranks like that time she tricked Noel into thinking she and Charlotte were going to execute Claire. Zuggsy:Miss Candyball sounds like a dumb name but it's her only weapon she's used to attack people and it's about the size of a boulder that can move pretty damn fast! Pygmy:Indiana Jones references aside, the Hater's main weapon is ironically enough flames which she can control with pyrokinesis to burst out of the ground, trap people in circles, or possibly even launch them from her hands. Rose:That's not even taking into account her various minor abilities like creating various Fantasy Spaces with the theme of Alice in Wonderland or sweets worlds with evil candyballs blocking the path that you must clear! Mwahaha! Zuggsy:That's literally just a puzzle that EO16 uses to delay Claire and Sirius but she can also apparently either teleport or create an ocean to see what it's like to drown. Is there anything she doesn't use to hurt herself?! Pygmy:What doesn't kill you makes you stronger I suppose and she's also capable of levitation, invisibility to humans who aren't in Hell or witches, and as Charlotte showed when chasing Claire and when Lime fled from Claire in Noel's chapter, Demons can activate a quick burst of speed that enables them to walk through walls. Rose:She also is able to show Sirius' past and tell the tale of it and it's implied she knows the other mansion visitor's stories as well but it's a far fetch to say that this would work on anyone outside of Witch's Heart's events. Zuggsy:Why would she even need it with pyrokinesis, reality warping, and telekinesis to throw people around? Wait a second, is she a female anime version of Freddy Krueger?! Rose:Nah, she has actual reasons for being evil and a much more creative vocabulary. Feats -Easily overpowered Claire and was going to tear her apart -The second most powerful Witch's Heart enables wishes to destroy entire countries -Is capable of great bursts of speed as shown in Noel's route -Has either ressurected from or survived not only her original death every day but reenacting other Haters' deaths as well -The only thing to hurt her outside of herself is Sirius' magical amulets -Caused numerous events that led to Witchs' deaths and successfully hid Claire's contract -Defeated Claire and fought Sirius Pygmy:Lime isn't just a powerhouse in powers, she can overpower Claire who can destroy Miss Candyball in a single blow and kill even huge Demons with kicks but there's one last power we haven't mentioned yet... Rose:Only mentioned in one of Lady Dorothy's books in Sirius' room but considering she's extremely knowledgeable of Demons and the info in them is correct with everything else, apparently even the second weakest Witch's Heart grants the ability to destroy countries! Zuggsy:Now that might seem like a stretch but Demons use the Witch's Hearts to power their magic and grant wishes but as she's not in possession of one despite being one of the most powerful, it's possibly not something she can do normally. Pygmy:Speaking of other powers, Lime appears to be practically unkillable by normal means as the only things to hurt her were Sirius' magical amulets and the only Demon she's intimidated by is Rouge. Rouge:EO16 has stabbed herself in the gut, slit her own throat, drowned herself, everyday she burns alive, and Charlotte can endure the plague ravaging her insides everyday as well. Zuggsy:It's highly likely that Haters just endure this as Lime bolted when Claire showed up in her room in Noel's storyline and Charlotte states that Haters just get used to it, plus their bodies seem to always remain intact despite decaying like the mermaid's death. Pygmy:The Hater's practically an evil mastermind as well, spreading rumors of the Witch's Heart is basically her job but she's also hid Claire's contract and torments Noel with threats on Claire's life. Rose:She knows several ways to kill people, can change her appearance with various outfits, and when she gets emotional enough her face either is pure nightmare fuel or burnt. Zuggsy:She can switch from friendly to sadistic in a heartbeat and has some pretty clever insults along with being able to tell when people are in her Fantasy Spaces and talk to them but she does have flaws. Pygmy:Lime relies on magic for her powers and can be harmed by magical attacks although not killed by blows to her...yellow gemstone, whatever it is hitting it with magical amulets was enough to make her collapse for a while and enough amulets can even keep her away from a person. Rose:She's not that mentally stable either as being a Demon and her terrible life have taken their toll to the point where she really just wants to find someone she can relate with and hug them. No seriously. Zuggsy:I didn't think it was possible for this to get even more tragic but it did, anyways she's also prone to harming herself just to show off her healing factor which isn't even fast and to reenact other Hater's deaths. Rose:Despite Lime's awful past, she's perfectly fine with making other people miserable and extremely capable of it as well. "Maybe these burning flames of mine can carry you up to heaven!" Intermission Pygmy:We've reviewed the research and found a victor. Rose:It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle The former mansion of the Witch Dorothy was quiet on the third night as a certain human went down the steps to Sirius' room which gave him deja vu which stopped when he stepped in a bear trap. Ashe fought off the urge to scream and tried to open the trap when he saw a shadow looming over him. Ashe:Oh, Sirius! I was just- Jason Voorhees looked down on him with one eye before slamming his woodcutting axe down on the other killer's head who finally screamed, alerting everyone else to the slasher. Sirius:What is- Jason cut another sentence short by slashing Sirius in half with his machete and stomping back up the stairs as other doors above slammed open. Wilardo didn’t say a word and just shot the approaching killer repeatedly with his pistol who shrugged off the bullets and grabbed him by the throat. Voorhees lifted up his next victim and threw him out the window into the bottomless abyss filled with stars outside before looking towards a blue door that he heard being barricaded and two voices inside. Lime was eagerly waiting at the betting table with Charlotte and Zizel, waiting for the final game's outcome where she still betted Sirius. Luckily she wouldn't have to pay Charlie again but Rouge ran up shouting at the Hater. Rouge:Lime! That other Demon you met, and that you let hack you to bits, got out of that swamp Fantasy Space and is now killing everyone in the mansion! Lime shrugged and counted her funds before Rouge squeezed her neck tightly and gave her an order. Rouge:Deal with that lunatic, you disgusting freak! Lime:Alright, jeez, I'm going... Jason broke into Claire's room and pushed the bed aside just in time to see a confused Noel and Claire looking at the Demon who had just popped out of nowhere, making him tilt his head in confusion at Lime's arrival as he had killed her earlier. Claire/Noel:Lime?! Lime:Rouge sent me to deal with the angry goalie over here so...die. Voorhees was engulfed in flames from below as he powerwalked at EO16 with a raised machete which she pulled out a kitchen knife in response to. Fight! The machete slammed into the knife but Lime took the impact and held Jason's blade back with a single hand and laughed. The slasher grabbed the Hater's arm next and attempted to pull it off which he managed to do so after a brief struggle. Voorhees then cut EO16's arm off and went to stab her in the chest but hit air as she levitated above him and more flames burnt him. Lime:My arms?! Whatever shall I do?! Oh wait... Lime just got them reattached as Jason was busy regenerating his eye which had melted from the bombardment before he was telekinetically thrown out the door by a motion of her arm into some bizarre candy world. Lime:Testing, testing, since Rouge doesn't like the collateral damage I thought I'd take you over to my home where we can play some games! The slasher glared at the sky before walking off and through a door where he just crushed the small candyballs in his way by stomping them before walking through another door. This one had moving orbs that were odd-looking and actually hurt a bit but he crushed them as well before breaking another door as the Hater's voice rang out. Lime:Now it's time for Miss Candyball and since you broke my other toys, no more walking! Voorhees saw a circle of flames block his path as a giant Candyball rolled towards him which he merely punched into dust to EO16's annoyance as she popped into the Fantasy Space in an executioner outfit and telekinetically thrown into a guillotine which she then made the blade come down on his neck. Jason's head didn't roll away and instead he broke the contraption by ripping himself out of it before throwing his machete at Lime who gasped. Lime:I-I-I...Bwahahahaha! I can't believe you're that stupid to throw your weapon at me! The Hater kept laughing until a throwing dart took out her eye and she groaned before turning intangible and rushing towards the slasher with her hand outstretched. Voorhees pulled out a fence pole in response as EO16 pulled out the blades in her body and giggled in anticipation as his insides felt funny. Flames soon burst through Jason's mask's eye holes and his ears before burning away the hockey mask entirely before her pyrokinesis made his entire body blow up and sent his heart crashing next to her before Lime stepped on the still-beating organ. Lime:Ah, did I break your heart? Bwahahahaha! The Hater barely kept herself from laughing as she went to the Fantasy Space with her original outfit where Claire and Noel were stranded on an island. Noel:Don't come any closer- Lime:Relax, crybaby, I honor the rules and the goalie's dead so you're safe, unless Rouge says otherwise... Noel:She wouldn't- Claire:What's that in the sky? Her smile faded and she turned away from the human's and other Demon's shocked face to see a giant tree headed for her face which intangibility helped avoid. But the others didn't have that ability and she turned around to see the Uber slasher in front of a pile of gore. Lime:You're such an idiot! Do you even realize the power you've given me? EO16'S confident smirk faded as she rushed past Voorhees to see red dust on the ground that used to be Claire's Witch's Heart. She was so shocked that the killer just grabbed the Demon by the back of her neck and smashed her on the ground before impaling her chest with his fence post and stomping it. Lime could do nothing but cough up blood as Jason slammed his machete down on her forehead, cutting her entire head open. The slasher watched the Hater's lifeless body for any movement for a minute before he turned around and fell into the ocean, sinking to the very bottom with the island as his foe levitated out of the red waters. Lime:You were really starting to set me off there... Voorhees lunged out of the ocean and sragged EO16 back as her face appeared burnt and held her there to choke the life out of her. But both teleported to a new Fantasy Space that looked like the outskirts of a village before Lime grinned sadistically and Jason just glared as always with his new shiny mask. Lime:Oh, now you've really done it...You made them unfortunate and yet you still managed to make me this fired up... The Hater chuckled darkly as flames gathered in her hands and the slasher raised his machete once again. Lime:Maybe my flames can keep you in the Hell you belong in. Voorhees was engulfed in a mountain of flames as EO16 stared with pure hatered at her opponent who just refused to stay down but then her eyes showed fear. Uber Jason slowly walked past the flames which weren't enough to destroy a continent but definitely more powerful than anything he had endured before, making his organic parts burn to ashes as his healing factor tried to keep up. Lime was sent flying with a single punch into a central building as the scorched man stood tall and waited for his injuries to heal with smoke filling the air. After that, the slasher teleported to the Hater's location and saw what could only be described as pure evil. Even worse than what he had endured at the hands of the bullies both alive and dead, he saw women killing themselves with plate shards to the neck, others being beaten, and things too horrible for him to understand. This filled Voorhees with rage and he gripped his mother's machete tightly as he was teleported back to Camp Crystal Lake's dock with a group of those awful people and EO16 faintly smiling at him from a cross. Lime's magic had run out so what better way to go out than how it started? She saw a villager approach Jason as he turned away from her with shock that soon turned into anger at the puny man in front of him. ?:Here's our loyal executioner to rid the world of this wicked Witch! May she burn forever! EO16 couldn't even keep up with what happened next and Voorhees appeared only as a blur as he slashed with righteous fury and turned a crowd of 20 people into a sea of red with his machete and metal arm getting stained with gore. The screams faded as the slasher cut through the rope attaching the Hater to the crucifix before she started crying. Lime:What, that wasn't supposed to...Why?! You idiot, I tried to- Jason wrapped his arms around and gently squeezed which Lime realized was a hug from perhaps the only one who could ever understand and the moon soon went away making Jason realize that he was back at home. Jason Voorhees turned in bed, realizing that he was back in his original body, and saw his machete next to Pamela's head on the altar. Meanwhile none of the Demons interrupted Lime just sitting in her room, thinking about the events of that night. Lime:Thanks... Rouge scoffed before turning back time and taking Wilardo back from his trail to the mansion where had gotten thrown out a window and he woke up with the same blank expression but pondered something. Wilardo:Was that a nightmare? K.O? Results Rose:Kinda glad this didn't end in death but isn't that a requirement? Pygmy:Not anymore here but let's explain why Jason Voorhees finally ended the losing streak for slashers on Versus. Zuggsy:I thought we weren't referring to it as that anymore... Rose:Anyways while Jason and Claire have somewhat similar strength feats, blows that can massive damage to foes or objects, Jason's more of a heavy lifter and lifting metal is likely superior to killing giant monsters and destroying giant candyballs which makes him stronger than Lime. Zuggsy:Speed was less close as Voorhees can outrun minigun bullets while EO16 can only outrun a human as Claire has no special feats there and Durability was even worse for the Hater. Pygmy:Remember that the slasher can regenerate from a grenade launcher shot in seconds while his foe takes much longer just to regenerate from a slit throat. But wait Pygmy, wouldn't Lime be impervious to physical attacks since Jason isn't a Demon? Actually he's a Deadite which is something possessed by a Kandarian demon which means that yes, he should be able to harm her, just not ultimately kill her. Rose:Getting turned into a sentient pile of slashed meat isn't a great way to win a fight though and Voorhees obviously had the edge in weapons with more variety and more practicality but EO16 obviously had the more versatile arsenal of powers to delay the fight. Zuggsy:The Hater's also smarter so shouldn't she be able to pull off what Freddy did with water or a disguise? Likely not as Krueger's powers work from fear and he could see his victim’s past while she probably can't as mentioned earlier and her foe's fine with water otherwise. Pygmy:Jason's far more experienced as well, having fought for most of his life while Lime's likely just been scheming, but there's one more point to go over. Rose:Uber Jason vs. Witch's Heart Lime! Uber Jason might be strong and tough but the strongest explosions he's survived can't compare to destroying a country and she could also wipe his memories or spam time resets for up to four days while keeping him trapped in a location. Zuggsy:Seems like Voorhees should be screwed, right? Well, EO16 has broken the rules before but as she doesn't have a Witch's Heart, that's a huge assumption that she would even find one but why was Uber Jason allowed? Pygmy:For a complete bio and to spice up the fight, in all honesty Jason Voorhees could beat Lime in base as her attacks have only been shown hurting humans with no durability feats and the one Hater she attacked let her. Rose:I can't believe a goalie just became friends with a fruit. Zuggsy:The winner is Jason Voorhees. Next Time A gloved hand reaches through some wooden boards while a pale hand pushes a metal door open Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Horror Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019